


五次萨图恩失恋了，一次他没有

by daomo7



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: 1里的行礼梗源于reddit, 2里的优惠券笑话源于4chan, M/M, 很显然熊萨不止失恋五次, 有第二季生肉剧透, 粗口, 腐向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 萨图恩在剧里不是在失恋就是在失恋的路上，这是当然的，因为在找到真爱之前的爱情路都是坎坷的，还好他最后发现他的真爱就在豪宅的地下监狱里。





	五次萨图恩失恋了，一次他没有

标题：五次萨图恩失恋了，一次他没有  
原作：《超级豪宅》  
配对：萨图恩/呻吟者  
等级：R  
作者：道莫小七  
提梗/点梗：Ashly  
摘要：萨图恩在剧里不是在失恋就是在失恋的路上，这是当然的，因为在找到真爱之前的爱情路都是坎坷的，还好他最后发现他的真爱就在豪宅的地下监狱里。  
警告：大量脏话和粗口；腐向；很显然熊萨不止失恋五次；有第二季生肉剧透；1里的行礼梗源于reddit，2里的优惠券笑话源于4chan

 

 

1.萨图恩第一次失恋的时候，他遇到了呻吟者

 

那是自由联盟建立早期时候的事了，早到他们甚至都不知道自己的队友有这么个毛病。

倒不是说后者只有这么一个毛病。

总之，那次联盟成员集结的时候，他们狂给萨图恩打了17个电话，但是所有人都没能打通。

顺便一提，当时还不叫犹波特的波波特倒是打通了，但是对方嚎叫着告诉他“一边儿去！别烦我！别给我打电话，让我哭到死！”。

机器人乖巧地回复：“好的。”

于是他挂断了通讯在一边看着无知的其他人继续锲而不舍地徒劳拨号。

然而他们也只能打到第17个了，因为铃声再次响起时，手机就被正哇哇大哭的萨图恩一把抓起来扔了出去。

正中斜对面一张桌子上的酒杯里。

“嘿！”被飞迸出来的酒液溅湿了衣领的那哥们推开杯子，从椅子上起身过来，弯腰敲了敲萨图恩的桌子。

“哇，哇，哇，这是谁家的大型婴儿从托儿所走丢了，你妈妈忘了给你喂奶了还是怎么回事？”

萨图恩费了点劲暂时停下嚎啕，睁开被泪水糊在一起的眼睛打着哽咽回复：“我妈妈只会给我喂支票。”

“你一定出生在一个财力丰厚的家庭里。”对方熟络地拉开他对面的椅子坐下，顺手端起桌上一只还没被来得及清空的酒杯，“因为如果我是你老妈，我会用灌满钞票的消防水管塞进你的嘴巴里。说真的，老兄，如果你已经过了晚上九点不睡觉就会被痛扁一顿的年纪，那还有什么事好值得你伤心？”

“我失恋了。”

留了满脑袋红色爆炸头的青年一口唆干了杯里的威士忌。

“好理由。为了庆祝这个——我是说，为了哀悼这个，我们可以再点几轮酒。”

早已喝迷糊的萨图恩从善如流——实际上现在告诉他让他去把游侠的内裤再次扔进冷冻舱他都从善如流——，抽出腰带里的钱包拍在桌上，大声喊来服务员继续添酒。

“致我善解人意的朋友。”他泪眼汪汪地冲对面举杯。

“致我慷慨脑残的金主。”对面同样举杯。

数个小时后，他被自由联盟的成员摇醒。

也有可能是被抡到墙上再顺着重力掉下来后惊醒，whatever，这不重要。

“你他妈死哪儿去了，萨图恩？！”白发苍苍的雷克斯老当益壮地冲他吼。

“我……呃……各位好。”他掏了掏震得生疼的耳朵，“我没错过什么吧？”

“不，你没有，你没有错过我们给你打的17个电话，没有错过联盟集结，也没有错过让我们颜面扫地的新闻！”雷克斯掐着他的脑袋将它转了九十度面朝电视。

荧幕上是一个氢气球。

一个拴在手腕上的氢气球。

一个拴在死者手腕上好让面朝上躺着的尸体举起手行以纳粹礼的氢气球。

画面转到主播室，两个主持人正在互相争执：“这很明显是个恶心变态又狠毒的杀人狂！”“但他杀的是纳粹，所以他应该算是好人了？”

“老实说，我认同这家伙。”美国游侠义正言辞发表看法。

“你脑子也喝疯了吗游侠？！”雷克斯扭头朝他吼，“顺便一提，萨图恩，我们的话费算在你账上……萨图恩？”

那个脑袋从他手里滑了下去，其主人爬到电视前，摸着下巴端详着。

“我好像认识这家伙。”他轻声自言自语。

“没错。”

他死死盯着那个被做成了红色爆炸头小丑脸造型的氢气球。

“我认识这家伙。”

另一端，呻吟者正给气球制造商打电话。

“嘿，盖瑞，是我……怎么回事？你说怎么回事，我要的是92%的氢气，你却给了我89%？……当然有问题！和地面行不成45度角的礼就不叫纳粹礼，那只能叫举手！……好吧，好吧，寻常人的确看不出来43度和45度的区别。但是记住了，我是因为昨晚有个傻逼请我喝了顿免费酒才懒得和你计较，下次再有这种差错我就把充气筒塞到你的菊花里让你的肠子学会净含量，好吗？”

 

2.萨图恩第二次失恋的时候，他抓住了呻吟者

 

“老兄，这不叫持枪抢劫。”

“是吗，那你管它叫什么？”

“呃……优惠券？”

“什么？”

“大家看到这张优惠券就会争先恐后给我送礼物。”

“………………稍等我接个电话。”

“承认吧，你想不出来怎么反驳我。”

“闭嘴。”

“你明明是在打电话。”

“闭嘴。”

“如果你找不到理由抓我那我就走了？”

“我说你他妈闭嘴！——哦、嘿，丽萨，我不是在吼你，我是……呃不，我打电话给你没什么事……什么，你正好有事要告诉我？”

呻吟者百无聊赖打了个哈欠，然而这个哈欠刚打到一半便被身边人的一声大吼给活生生震停了。

“分——手？！你是什么意思？你要和我分手？等、等一下宝贝，再考虑一下，我爱你，我不能没有你——喂？喂！贱人！”

萨图恩放下手机，目光空洞地站了一会儿，然后一抽鼻子，开始放声大哭。

“多他妈让人熟悉的场景……”呻吟者嘀咕，“嘿，哥们，你不如先解开我左手上的铐子，然后我立刻就走，不打扰你继续……”

回应他的是萨图恩一连串含糊不清的嚎啕。

“嘿，嘿，冷静，我他妈听不懂你在嚷什么，现在停下来把舌头捋直了然后放我走！……或者直接放我走！”

他被拽得一个踉跄。那混蛋居然一屁股坐在了地上开始蹬腿嚎哭，俩人之间连着的手铐差点把他也扽趴下。说真的，自由联盟从哪里收来的这么一个死沉的超龄儿童？

呻吟者名副其实呻吟了一声，弯下腰蹲在他面前。

“你几岁了，三岁吗？我有点希望不要超过这个岁数，否则那太他妈丢人了，我开始吸氮气也就三年，我有点后悔我们没在你还是受精卵时认识了，因为我会在你来得及哇哇哭之前就把你淹在我的氮气罐里，牺牲它来拯救我的耳鼓膜……哦，我现在没有那东西了，无所谓，我还是觉得你很吵。”

他不停歇地絮叨抱怨了半个多小时，在此期间那个小混蛋居然真的也毫不停嘴地嚎啕了半个多小时，还夹杂着不少难以分辨单词的醉话。他的嗓子是怎么还没哑的，话说？

“好吧！好吧！”

呻吟者终于受不了了。

细瘦的两只手腕举到萨图恩眼前：“把我抓走吧，求你了，给我个痛快，随便把我扔进监狱或者哪儿见不到你的地方就好！”

对方麻利地从地上爬起来，给他上了背铐之后，将他扔进了监狱里。

位于自己所就职的超级豪宅的地下监狱里。

“吃屎去吧，人渣。”

他对经常不定时下来探监的对方礼貌表示。

 

3.萨图恩第三次失恋的时候，他找了呻吟者做恋爱顾问

 

后来发生的事写在了S107里。

后来呻吟者把这事写在了“绝对他妈不要答应傻逼做的事之一”的记录本里。

 

4.萨图恩第四次失恋的时候，他去找恋爱顾问赔罪

 

“伙计，你有什么毛病？”

“怎么了？”

“怎么了？我是你的僚机！我们说好我来指挥，你只需要听从就好了，而你就这么把我扔在一边去了？操你的！”

“实际上你并没有被‘扔到一边’。”

“是啊，是啊，谢谢你的皮带，它让我被迫目睹了一整晚你是怎么操一个机器人的，那张戴了假发的金属脸就在我眼前晃来晃去，甚至不到两公分。操你的。”

“你还想不想解开这对皮带了？”

“想，谢谢你。”

呻吟者从被捆在了上面十四小时的椅子上跳下来，伸展了下胳膊。

“我特意带个礼物来补偿你。”

“‘码头’吗？”

“什么？”

“不，不，没什么，好了，带着你哭肿的眼睛快滚吧，继续把自己埋在浴缸里嚎——或许这次你想跑到机房去嚎。”

“事实上你提醒我了，我内心的疯狂和黑暗在发泄到一半时忽然想起了我忘记了你——”

“哦不不在这种情况下还是继续忘着吧。”

“我决定把那个大肌划爱好者……管那个有蛋蛋下巴的家伙叫什么，总之，我决定把他先‘误扔’进你的牢房，作为补偿。”

“噢。”

没人知道骷髅脸上是怎么能露出那种令人毛骨悚然的微笑的。

“这就是我说的‘码头’，谢了，兄弟，这份赔礼值得我暂时原谅你，直到你下次逼着我看你操猫（pussy），或者其他和你一样的傻逼玩意儿（pussy）。”

 

5.萨图恩第五次失恋的时候，他内心非常平静

 

世界就要被毁灭了，不过萨图恩的世界观早已被毁灭了。

并且重塑之后他意外觉得这也不是不能接受。

如果莱克丝是个男的，那么他无非就是上了个男的，这有什么大不了的，伙计？这是个全民搞基的年代，比如现在，他甚至觉得呻吟者也很可爱。

哦不，不，怎么只能用可爱来形容。那不羁的爆炸发型，那漆黑的眼珠，那洁白的皮肤……和骨架，还有他的尖叫。哦，老天，他爱死对方用那副尖利的嗓子对自己滔滔不绝地咒骂了。

“老兄，你怎么硬了？！”

“抱歉，我就是喜欢变态的调调。”

萨图恩说的是实话。对方是他的变态，他的死敌，并且性感，完美，以及——

“哦靠这他妈也太疼了！”

“抱歉，”呻吟者收回电击棒，“这是我喜欢的调调。”

“我猜我们就是要彼此敌对到世界尽头了？”

“当然，宿敌的命运……顺便，实际上也就彼此敌对到二十多分钟之后而已。不确定还会不会有倒计时了。”

“到了天堂我们还会在一起吗？”

“下地狱去吧混蛋。”

“好极了，我们一起下地——靠！疼！”

“现在你明白每次你犯傻逼时我的脑子的感受了？”

“承认吧你担心我是因为你爱我。”萨图恩脱口而出。

“什么？”

“什么？”

面面相觑了一会儿之后，呻吟者再次举起电击棒，更加用力地戳了过去。

“清清你自己的脑子吧，傻逼！”

两人的尖叫声混在了一起。

 

5+1.这次萨图恩没有失恋，因为他找到了真爱

 

“什么，这是什么？”

“戒指。”

“我他妈当然知道这是戒指，难道我没有眼睛吗？解释清楚。”

“这是求婚戒指。”

“谢谢，真清楚。——等一下，求婚，谁和谁？”

“我和你。我向你。呻吟者，我向你求婚，你愿意接受吗？”

呻吟者，在萨图恩面前，有史以来第二次，卡壳了。

“你、你在想什么？”

“我想我找到了我的真爱。我们共同经历了这么多，从互相争斗，再到现在共同逃亡，我们是彼此生命之中不可缺少的一部分。”

“你以为逃亡是他妈因为谁啊？”呻吟者试图提醒。

“从来没人能给我内心如此深刻的触动，我可以确定，你就是我的半身，我的舞伴，我命中注定的苍白骑士。”

呻吟者上下打量了萨图恩几眼，又低头看看自己。

“你刚才那句话涉及到了肤色歧视，伙计。”

彼时还瘦得能轻易单膝跪下来的萨图恩单膝跪在了呻吟者面前。

“好吧这真的有点吓到我了……”

“你愿意嫁给我吗，呻吟者？”

“呃……”呻吟者的视线仍停留在自己少了一截的手指上，“我不知道现在说这话合不合适，但我左手的无名指的确是被你害断的，你这个冲我丢暗能环的傻逼。”

“嘿那是你自己去接的！”

“是你让我去接的，你又在选择性失忆吗？”

萨图恩伸手抓过呻吟者的左手，强行将戒指套在那截残余的指根上。

“啊哈，瞧，正合适。你戴上了，你答应了！”

“是你给我套上的！这是什么强盗逻辑？！”

“你要摘下来吗？”萨图恩一秒垮下脸，大有呻吟者开口拒绝他就立刻坐地大哭的趋势。

呻吟者看看他，又看看戒指，再看看他，最后叹口气。

“不，我不摘。”

“耶！”萨图恩跳起来，一把抱住了自己刚强行求婚成功的男朋友。

“我是真的爱你，你这个老混蛋。”

呻吟者叹着气予以回抱。

“我……好吧，我也爱你，你这个超龄婴儿混蛋。”

 

END


End file.
